


Bored

by tubbanna



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Complete, Dream Smp, F/M, Fluff, dream x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tubbanna/pseuds/tubbanna
Summary: it’s a pretty basic it’s a mix of my favorite scenarios kind of?
Relationships: Clay | Dream x Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54
Collections: Anna's collection of mcyt imagines and oneshots :)





	Bored

Y/n sat watching T.V., flicking through channels, and trying to find something more interesting than the Pioneer Woman. Usually, when she was bored, she went and bothered her boyfriend, Clay, but he was streaming. She knew not to bother him because she didn’t want to accidentally speak when he was unmuted, which could result in his entire fan base finding out he had a girlfriend and her possibly getting hate. But for some reason, she still found herself quietly opening the door to his recording room, and peaking in.

At the sound of his door opening, Clay turned and saw his girlfriend. At first, he was a little worried, because she rarely came in here while he was streaming, but when Y/n saw his furrowed eyebrows she quickly shook her head.

Immediately he said “Hey Tommy I’ll be right back,” and muted his mic. Y/n could faintly hear the person at the other end say, “What, are you bringing your dad in this time? Listen Dream I’m not sure I’m ready for that, I mean you guys are cool and all but that was quite the vid-”

“Tommy shut up I’m just getting a glass of water,” This time the headset was filled with loud laughs.

Clay turned back to Y/n, “Are you ok?”

Y/n had her hand over her mouth, trying to hide her laughing while he was unmuted on stream. His interactions constantly confused her.

“Yeah, sorry, I was- I was just bored,” She realized how needy she sounded as the words came out of her mouth, “Actually never mind, it doesn’t matter,” she quickly added, and went to go back outside.

_________  
Hey y'all just letting you know it’s not needy to be bored and want to chill with someone that’s just for the plot of the story ok peace out  
_________

Clay chuckled and pulled up a chair next to him,  
“You’re not being needy, here, wanna watch me play?”

Y/n nodded and sat to him, getting settled as he unmuted and continued talking to Tommy. She mindlessly started rubbing his back, probably just out of the fact that she could see how bad his posture was.

Clay wasn’t bothered by her, it honestly felt nice to have her there by his side, and it was nice to feel her presence. God am I in love with her he smiled to himself.

“Dream?” Tommy said from the other end of the line.

“Uh sorry, what did you say?”

“What’s your type in women.” He stated it didn’t even sound like a question.

Clay paused. It’s not that he thought he would mess anything up, he just didn’t want his fans to go crazy if he said anything specific. Y/n raised her eyebrows, thinking the same thing. She had trust in her boyfriend, and although most of his stans were pretty nice, she wanted her man to be her man if you get her vibe.

So he said,  
“Well I guess they have to be nice and respectful…and caring,”

Y/n felt her cheeks go red, immediately turning away so that Clay wouldn’t see and chuckle on stream for no reason.

The stream carried on for a bit after that, the two of them just sitting together, every once in awhile Clay would have to mute himself because Y/n couldn’t contain her laughter.

Mindlessly, she started playing with Clay’s hair, which is also not unusual. His hair had gotten longer during quarantine, but not long enough to put it into a ponytail (as much as Y/n tried to braid it and give hairstyles, it never worked with his short hair).

Clay definitely was one to get flustered when Y/n showed physical affection, mostly because she took a while to show it. Don’t get her wrong, Y/n loves cuddling and being able to physically feel someone’s presence, but she always needed some type of confirmation that she could hug him and vice versa. And Clay didn’t mind that, he was willing to wait for her to comfortable, and confirming things are normal. He didn’t mind if she always asked because he knew that there would probably be a time when maybe he had a bad day and didn’t want to cuddle, and instead wanted to just sit alone and eat ice cream.

So of course Clay started messing up his words when Y/n played with his hair and rubbed his back. She just had that effect on him, even after they had been dating for a while. His love for her was immense, and all she wanted to do was care for him.

When Clay noticed she was started to get tired, he muted his mic and turned to her.

“Hey, come here,” he held out his arms.  
Y/n’s eyes were drooping and she was getting a little cold, usually, when she slept she was covered in blankets or engulfed in Clay’s warmth from cuddling, so she wasn’t used to cold. She got up and let him put her in his lap, her legs hanging off either side of the chair and her face in the crook of his neck.

“Is this ok?” Clay asked, looked at her small persona. Compared to him, she was tiny, and he was ok with that. He liked being able to completely surround her with warmth when they hugged, and when she stole his clothes it was the cutest thing because of her height. She nodded an ok and he felt her smile against his skin.

“I love you,” she said, her voice muffled.

He kissed her head and said,  
“I love you too,”

Y/n fell asleep to his muffled voice laughing and playing with Tommy, and she couldn’t stop thinking about how grateful she was that Clay didn’t have a face cam.


End file.
